<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep with me tohight by A1TA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549665">Sleep with me tohight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1TA/pseuds/A1TA'>A1TA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1TA/pseuds/A1TA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Комаэду мучают кошмары. Хината об этом догадывается.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep with me tohight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Комаэда проснулся. И хотя он обычно этому не очень рад, перспективе остаться в том кошмаре он был рад еще меньше. Вернее, был <b>бы</b> рад. Или…Чёрт. Он снова позабыл свой кошмар…</p>
<p>С тех пор, как все очнулись окончательно, прошло не так много времени. Для Комаэды — точно, ведь он был последним, кто пришёл в сознание. Хината сделал всё, чтобы он проснулся. Он ждал…</p>
<p>А! Точно! Все ждут!</p>
<p>Комаэда быстро привел себя в относительный порядок, если лохматые волосы, мятую одежду и мешки под глазами вообще можно было назвать порядком, и быстро пошел в сторону отеля.</p>
<p>-Ну и где он? — звучал недовольный голос Сайонджи. По её лицу можно было сказать, что она испытывает отвращение ко всему, что сейчас видит. Но все уже привыкли к ней такой, поэтому старались не обращать своего внимания.</p>
<p>-Подожди, он скоро придёт. — Хината волновался: Комаэда не в первый раз опаздывал на их утренние встречи, которые они договорились проводить для реабилитации и закрепления отношений: ведь некоторым принять свою смерть, да еще и от чьих-то рук, было очень сложно. Сайонджи долгое время боялась подходить к Микан, но спустя пару-тройку недель всё вернулось в норму, и, честное слово, Хината немного жалел, что именно на Сайонджи терапия прошла так быстро, и она снова измывается над Микан как прежде. Коидзуми и Пекояма всё еще не поладили, но Кузурю, надо отдать ему должное, всеми силами пытается помирить их. Танака и Нидай, кажется, помирились сразу же. Хината не знает подробностей, но, наверно, они поговорили…или подрались. Зная их, можно предположить и это. Тогами и Ханамура были одними из первых, кто уладил свои разногласия. Тогами действительно понимающий человек, а Ханамура искренне сожалел. Так что проблем не было.</p>
<p>Хината усмехнулся. Он до сих пор называет его Тогами… Вот она, сила привычки.</p>
<p>Как уже можно было понять, терапия была в основном для «убийц» и «убитых».</p>
<p>Но Комаэда — особый случай. Даже в убийствах он выделяется.</p>
<p>Хината чувствовал, что что-то не так, несмотря на то, что Комаэда утверждал, что с ним всё в порядке. Поначалу Хината так и думал. И даже позволял себе мысль, что Комаэда опаздывает просто потому, что ему незачем сюда идти.</p>
<p>Но зря.</p>
<p>Он ведь наблюдает за ним, беспокоится. С каждым днём его глаза становятся более уставшими, да и сам он только прикидывается, что блещет энергией. Всё, чтобы не доставлять другим хлопот. Как обычно. И многие это понимают. Ну…почти.</p>
<p>-Я здесь! Извините за ожидание! — Комаэда лучезарно улыбался и Хината даже подумал, что всё в порядке…</p>
<p>Показалось.</p>
<p>Снова.</p>
<p>-Братец Комаэда, мы вообще-то только и ждали… — недовольно буркнула (!) Сайонджи. Видимо даже она уже не может смотреть на него со злобой. А это многое значит, поверьте.</p>
<p>-Извините-извините! — он продолжал улыбаться, подходя к одноклассникам и садясь за стул, находившийся неподалёку от всей компании.</p>
<p>-Ну что ж, тогда начинаем! — Заключил Тогами…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>-Сегодня было интересно, Хината-кун! -Комаэда нежно потягивался. Стоило признать, что в лучах заката он был ну очень красив. Наверно поэтому Хината и звал его на побережье примерно в одно и то же время. А может это чистое совпадение…<p>-Пожалуй — улыбнулся Хината. Хотя это на нервный смешок походило.</p>
<p>— Ну кто бы мог подумать, что Пекояма может НАСТОЛЬКО быстро обнажить свой меч.</p>
<p>-В этом-то и проблема…</p>
<p>Вода приятно омывала ноги. Она не была холодной, скорее наоборот — у берега была почти горячей.</p>
<p>-Эм, Комаэда…</p>
<p>-Да, Хината-кун?</p>
<p>-Что тебя беспокоит?</p>
<p>Поставил вопрос, упуская сам вариант, беспокоит ли его что-то, и сразу перешёл к уточнению.</p>
<p>-Ничего, Хината-кун — отвечал он и улыбался.</p>
<p>Как обычно.</p>
<p>Так продолжалось еще несколько дней. Пока Хината не решил проследить за ним.</p>
<p>Это было довольно тяжёлое решение, он взвешивал все «за» и «против»…<br/>На стороне «против» был аргумент, что это неправильно. На стороне «за» было желание помочь Комаэде. Хината давно решил, что Комаэда ему не посторонний человек. Ну как, давно…Когда осознал, как же сильно он тупил, пока был в симуляции. Аж вспоминать тошно.</p>
<p>Поэтому он решил — во что бы то ни стало больше не не замечать Комаэду и его проблемы. И это обещание самому себе перевесило чашу весов с большим отрывом…</p>
<p>Наступило время комендантского часа. Условного, конечно. Так все между собой договорились: просто первое время все по привычке расходились в это время, Тогда Соня и предложила просто назвать это комендантским часом. Все согласились без особых возражений.</p>
<p>Комаэда, как и ожидал Хината, был у себя. Он уже спал. Хаджиме специально встал с неосвещенной стороны, чтобы его не было видно (мало ли что) и, о черт, он похож на извращенца. А если еще кто-то увидит…</p>
<p>Его попытки самобичевания были прерваны хрипами Комаэды. По началу Хинате показалось, что везунчик задыхается, и он уже хотел выломать дверь, но Комаэда открыл глаза и встал с кровати и Хинате пришлось спрятаться, тихонько выглядывая в окно. Ему повезло, что на этих окнах жалюзи не были закрыты. Иначе пришлось бы еще хуже.</p>
<p>Комаэда тем временем просто сидел на краю кровати, обхватив голову руками. Лицо едва можно было разглядеть, но Хината почти не сомневался: ему очень плохо.</p>
<p>Он догадывался, что его мучают кошмары. Из всех домыслов, этот был самый реалистичный. На втором месте были галлюцинации.</p>
<p>Хината просто не мог его и оставить. Он аккуратно подошёл к двери и постучался.</p>
<p>С другой стороны был слышен шорох. Видимо, он явно не ожидал гостей.</p>
<p>-А? Хината-кун? — Комаэда был искренне удивлен.</p>
<p>Но больше был удивлен Хината.</p>
<p>-Т-ты чего в одних трусах?! — он залился краской. Из окна точно не было видно, какой он там, под одеялом…</p>
<p>-Но я ведь спал, Хината-кун.</p>
<p>и ведь верно.</p>
<p>— П-почему ты не сказал, что у тебя ночные кошмары? — Хината отвернул от него взгляд, все еще краснея и проклиная идею придти сюда под покровом ночи. Он старался смотреть сейчас куда угодно. Точно. Вот коттедж Тогами, аккуратный такой.</p>
<p>— Откуда ты…- Комаэда непонимающе нахмурился, а потом, как показалось Хинате, покраснел. В темноте мало что было видно. — Ты что, следил за мной?!</p>
<p>-А что мне еще оставалось делать?!</p>
<p>-Это некрасиво, Хината-кун!</p>
<p>-Зато эффективно!</p>
<p>Комаэда обреченно вздохнул. Неужели победа?</p>
<p>-Хината-кун, иди к себе. — или нет…- Не стоит обо мне беспокоиться.</p>
<p>Всё это Комаэда сказал скорее полу, нежели Хинате, так как лицо второго гораздо выше, а Комаэда своё опустил ниже некуда.</p>
<p>— Но я хочу! — возразил Хината. Комаэда, кажется, на секунду потерялся.</p>
<p>-Что?</p>
<p>-Я хочу…беспокоиться о тебе. Хочу, чтобы с тобой всё было в порядке. Я не могу позволить себе игнорировать тебя…и дальше.</p>
<p>— Хината-кун…</p>
<p>Казалось, Комаэда, был растерян. А что, если Хината всё-таки ошибся и тогда Комаэда действительно имел в виду его надежду? Нет. Надо успокоиться. Хината мысленно дал себе пощечину, хотя вышло не очень.</p>
<p>-Я…Послушай. Я…- а он ведь готовил эти слова, но увы, видимо пощечина вышибла и их.</p>
<p>Комаэда молча стоял, обеспокоенно глядя на Хинату.</p>
<p>-Я совершил много ошибок, по отношению к тебе. Ошибок, которых я бы не хотел повторить. И, сумей я вернуться назад, не допустил бы. Может быть ты тогда и не…</p>
<p>Тяжело.</p>
<p>В горле ком.</p>
<p>Он не даст договорить это. Нужно сказать что-то другое.</p>
<p>— Комаэда, ты небезразличен мне. Очевидно, что и все, что касается тебя, тоже. Твои проблемы… Прошу, не решай их сам, доверься мне. Обещаю, я больше не подведу.</p>
<p>Закончив свой монолог, Хината рискнул рассмотреть лицо Комаэды, которое, кажется, сияло, было шокировано и чуть-чуть готово расплакаться.</p>
<p>-А! Комаэда! — Хината сам не знал, задел ли чем-то Комаэду, но хотел срочно исправить ситуацию.</p>
<p>-Что ты только что сказал, Хината-кун? — теперь удивление и смущение были выражены более четко. Как же это мило выглядело.</p>
<p>Хината мог бы снова сказать про проблемы, но он понимал, <b>что</b> именно Комаэда имел в виду.</p>
<p>— Ты не безразличен мне. Больше, чем остальные. Гораздо больше.</p>
<p>Лица обоих стали красными и, наверно, еще бы чуть-чуть, и они светились в темноте.</p>
<p>-П-правда?</p>
<p>-Правда…</p>
<p>Комаэда прошел в свой коттедж и манящим жестом пригласил Хинату. Тот поспешил последовать приглашению…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Немая тишина. Им обоим очень неловко. Что они должны делать? Хината от всего этого даже забыл, зачем он вообще пришел.<p>А, точно!</p>
<p>— Почему ты не сказал о своих кошмарах?</p>
<p>-Потому что я не помню, что в них было. Но каждый раз, каждый раз это было ужасно. Даже смерть не настолько ужасна, как эти кошмары.</p>
<p>Когда это говорит <i>Комаэда</i>, становится действительно жутко.</p>
<p>Хината подошел к нему вплотную. И аккуратно, медленно, словно боясь испугать, положил руку ему на щеку.</p>
<p>— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Обещаю тебе.</p>
<p>Комаэда отвел взгляд, смотря куда-то в сторону кровати.</p>
<p>-Хината-кун. Поцелуй меня.</p>
<p>Одна фраза, а в голове Хинаты уже взрыв. Он явно не ожидал такого. Но с другой стороны, он знал о чувствах Комаэды. Неудивительно, что он, узнав об их взаимности, попросил о таком…</p>
<p>Хината медленно приблизил своё лицо к лицу Комаэды, перемещая руку с щеки на подбородок, за который он взялся, чтобы приподнять лицо Комаэды.</p>
<p>Их губы соединились. Сначала почти невесомо, но потом прижались вплотную. Комаэда обнял Хинату за шею, а тот никак не мог поверить, что это случилось.</p>
<p>Он бы и раньше признался Комаэде, но постоянно были какие-то обстоятельства: то наличие лишних свидетелей, то уход от темы, хоть со стороны одного, хоть со стороны другого, то просто момент лучше было бы потратить на беспокойство о нём. О последнем типе утраченных возможностей он ни капли не жалел.</p>
<p>Но теперь, будучи в его объятиях, он точно пожалел о первых двух.</p>
<p>Разорвав поцелуй, Комаэда тихо попросил:</p>
<p>— Поспи со мной сегодня ночью.</p>
<p>На что Хината тихо улыбнулся и сел на кровать, утягивая Комаэду за собой. Объятия — такая полезная вещь…</p>
<p>С этой ночи Комаэде Нагито больше не снились кошмары.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>